markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Drunk Minecraft
Drunk Minecraft is Markiplier's second-longest running series of Let's Play videos featured on his channel, running from early August 2012 to April 19, 2015. On November 17, 2015, Mark announced the sudden conclusion of Drunk Minecraft due to an incident with alcohol that caused him to suffer a mild heart attack. Premise The series features Mark, along with his good friends Bob Muyskens (muyskerm) and Wade Barnes (LordMinion777), partaking in many hilarious undertakings on the Vox Populi server hosted in the popular sandbox game Minecraft, all the while drunk, often resulting in ridiculous creations and mass destruction, much to admins Zombiemold and Latin Goddess' amusement and irritation. During the course of an episode, the group partakes in the accomplishing of many self-made goals. Their efforts to achieve any progress often result in either encountering masses of deadly mobs hell-bent on killing the three, to the group building hilariously grotesque, odd-looking or (on several occasions) penis-ridden sculptures, to continuously falling victim to environmental factors, all of which usually lead to them making little to no progress on the task at hand whatsoever. Large craters where their 'hard' work formerly laid (as a result of excessive TNT usage) are also prevalent throughout the series, often caused by Zombiemold (most of the time at the behest of Mark). During the course of the series, the three often alternate from working closely together to achieve progress while continuously cracking jokes, to fighting each other over petty arguments (also while cracking jokes). Most of the time, Wade is the butt of many of Mark and Bob's comments. On a few occasions, special guest stars are invited to join the fun. Well-known YouTubers Yamimash, CaptainSparklez and Phil from FyreUK have all taken part in the various endeavors that Mark and his friends have experienced. Episodes Season 1 In Season 1, Mark, Bob and Wade partake in many self-made goals, ending with hilarious results. Season 2 In Season 2, different objectives are given to the group to accomplish, pitting each member against the rest, with Zombie overlooking their progress, making for exciting competitions from two points of view. After a brief hiatus, Mark, Bob and Wade return with many more drunk experiences and competitive gameplay, as well as many plans for the future of the series. Season 3 Trivia *The texture pack used in almost every episode is the Sphax PureBDcraft Texture Pack. *During Episode 1 of Season 1, the group's first task was to build a simple house. Of their many attempts throughout the series, only a few times have they ever succeeded (to some degree). For the majority of their attempts, their house is demolished by varying means - mostly through environmental hazards or excessive usage of TNT. **It is often Zombiemold (under the demands of Mark) that lays the destructive TNT blocks down. **This goal has become one of the longest running goals of the series, from Episode 1 of the first season to Episode 6 of the third season - almost three years of Drunk Minecraft. **The task of house-building is not considered an important accomplishment outside of the Drunk Minecraft series; this was most recently demonstrated in the Farewell Livestream in late-February, where building a house was not considered the group's main concern (though they did acknowledge the fact that a house was even built, albeit poorly). *Episodes 20 and 21 of Season 2 (MARKIPLIER LAND and SHIM SHAM FLIM FLAM) and Episodes 1, 4, 5 and 6 of Season 3 (WE'RE BACK!!, FLOATING ISLAND PARADISE, DUMBEST EPISODE EVER and EXTREME BOAT RACE) see major examples of the group's decline into extreme drunkenness, with Mark and Wade being the most affected of the three. **In MARKIPLIER LAND, the group starts off already extremely drunk from over-consumption during the previous episode, with their tipsy antics continuing into the following episode. **In WE'RE BACK!!, the group quickly slips from a mostly-controlled state of mind to one of near-insanity - the result of intoxicated stress from the many hazards encountered in the episode. **In FLOATING ISLAND PARADISE, all members agree to take a sip of their beverages (except for Wade, who downs whole shots) each time they die, resulting in a tipsy adventure. **In DUMBEST EPISODE EVER, the group continues on from the last episode still drunk, and as a result do not do anything of significant value, other than dragging different mobs around with leads, all the while laughing. Their drunken antics continue into the next episode. **In Wade's case of drunkenness, it is either due to Molly mixing his drink, rather than doing it himself, resulting in a very strong alcoholic beverage, or due to him not listening to certain game rules (as seen in FLOATING ISLAND PARADISE, in which he took whole shots of alcohol rather than sips); in Mark's case, it is usually due to him either not measuring his contents correctly or by drinking excessively at random intervals; Bob seems the most in control of both his drink's contents and his rate of consumption. *The recurring 'Jub-Jub' joke originated in the very first episode of the series, after Mark compared a nearby Sphax-textured villager to the Jawa traders of Star Wars, mistaking "Jawa" as "Jub-Jub". **According to Bob's findings in BEAT YOUR MEAT, "jub-jub" (pronounced "yub-yub") is an actual word in the Jawan language, and is supposedly used to refer to royalty (e.g. Princess Leia).Drunk Minecraft #22 | BEAT YOUR MEAT (starts at 9:28) This is incorrect - "yub yub" is actually a word in the Ewok dialect, which (according to the expanded lore) means "follow/let's go".Ewokese | Wookieepedia | FANDOM powered by Wikia *It should be noted that the concept of Mark playing Minecraft while drunk did not originate from this particular series - during late-June to early-July of 2012 (around the time of Mark's 23rd birthday, and two months before the first official Drunk Minecraft episode), Mark decided to stream sessions of Minecraft while drinking with Bob and, later, AJGaeming. It is these livestreams that mark the true yet unofficial start of Drunk Minecraft.Drunk Minecraft! (full playlist on markiplierTWITCH) References Category:Series Category:Minecraft